


The House Of Windrunner

by Andropedia



Series: Together [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: The follow up to Tomorrow from the Winter Veil Prompt.





	The House Of Windrunner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/gifts), [chibikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikotan/gifts).



> After long diliberation I came to the conclusion to not add to the Winter Veil story, and instead post the aftermath as it's own fic, simply to have Tomorrow as a self contained work.  
> There isn't even remotely an update schedule attached to this. You have been warned.
> 
> Kat was the first one to request a follow up, so it's technically for her :) But everyone of you lovely people should feel free to feel addressed. Because honestly you are.

“It seems you got yourself in quite the predicament.” a warm, soothingly calm, voice greets Jaina from behind her. The mage is sitting on the edge of one of the ledges of one Dalaran’s highest towers, her legs dangling in the air, her gaze targeted at the horizon, as a small ice crystal wanders through her fingers and around her hand. After a moment she slowly turns her head, after multiple rounds of screaming match with her mother during the cause of the night not overly interested who has come to yell at her now. She is greeted by the fiery orange burning glow of the life binder’s compassionate eyes, as the tall, currently high elf woman carefully smooths out the extravagant ensemble of crimson silk and exquisitely tempered leather around her legs to take a seat next to her.

 

“What does it matter to you?” Jaina inquires in a mix of hostile and annoyed, still trying to find some peace of mind after the turmoil following _their_ dance. Or at least the strength to face it again.

 

“To me? Nothing.” Alexstrasza states strangely empathetically, still the same, soft smile on her face, her gaze following the shorter woman’s into the distance.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence then?” Jaina inquires sarcastically. Although there is something about the other woman’s presence that starts to calms her down and makes her inside burn with strength.

 

The elf tilts her head visibly amused, long, voluminous, red locks falling over the fare side of her face, eyes the blonde curiously for a moment, no sign of hostility or insult in her expression.

 

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere? _With_ someone?” the dragon aspect asks solemnly.

 

“Did you come all the way up here to wallow in my misery, Life Binder?” the mage replies bitterly, and the crystal withers away in her hand.

 

“On the contrary. I just wanted to remind you to have faith in your love, and even those who you believe to not stand by your side, for they might surprise you after all.” she implores, the soothing warmth of her voice almost completely washing away Jaina’s anger. “And hasn’t that been your vow after all, _together_?” she adds with a friendly smile. The human only gives her a questioning look, unable to understand how she knows and what she might be getting at, or share her optimism for that matter. The other woman must pick up on her irritation though, because she simply goes on. Still the same soothing warmth in her voice.

 

“Judging by the silence in the upper rooms your mother has left?” Alexstrasza lightly quips, although choosing her words very carefully.

 

The younger woman only hums in reply. After they spend the better part of three hours screaming at each other, she got so angry she shattered all the glass surfaces in the room at once, a gesture that even terrified her fierce and usually uncompromising mother; Even scaring herself if she’s honest with herself. So her brother had intervened and ushered the older Proudmoore to _safety._ Shortly after, their mother had not really surprisingly, decided to leave, as has the house of Lordaeron. Not one of her proudest moments. Although, if out of fear or spite, Jaina doesn’t really care, she is actually relieved her mother and the Kul Tiran ‘court’ are gone. In her brother’s credit, despite having reservations against her ‘less traditional way’ of doing things, he never took their mother’s side in the altercation and even tried to reason with her in her favor. – Jaina really misses her father.

 

“I actually came up here to think, if you don’t mind.” the mage informs her, but there is no more overt hostility or sarcasm in her tone. Although she still doesn’t know why actually the other woman came out here.

 

“Having doubts about your decision?” Alexstrasza raises an eyebrow, unfazed by the human woman’s quiet protest.

“No!” Jaina replies immediately, but adds a quieter “No.” after a second, sheepishly averting her eyes.

 

“You are very smart, Jaina Proudmoore.” the dragon aspect goes on. “You will figure it out. Just follow your heart. Love is precious, and if we don’t value love itself once we find it, what point is there to life?” she tilts her head a little towards the human, gently pumping shoulders with her.

 

“Do you really believe that?” Jaina asks seriously.

 

“I don’t have to believe. I _know_.” the redhead replies warmly.

 

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” she announces after a few minutes of silently sharing each other’s company. The human only nods absentmindedly, staring at the horizon already covered in little streaks of pink from the nearing dawn, and spends another quarter of an hours sitting in that spot alone, trying to figure out the mess they got themselves into.

 

 

 

When Jaina strides into the lobby of the guest rooms assigned to the Windrunners filled with determination, she is greeted by the muffled sounds of a quite heated but from what she can discern surprisingly not hostile discussion from one of the bedrooms. Apparently its all the Windrunners at once. In the lobby itself Rhonin is half asleep on one of the large couches, greeting her with a faint nod, only one of the twins in his arms, prompting Jaina to raise an eyebrow before she even becomes aware of Alexstrasza camping out on the ground in one of the corners next to the door, legs folded under her, the other twin resting wrapped in her lavish dress’ widths of crimson silk. The woman in high elf form is gently caressing the infants head with her finger while humming an ancient lullaby. The whole sight takes the mage completely by surprise because there is no conceivable reason why the life binder would even be here; Maybe she got held up at the party and just tagged along.

 

“Hello.” Jaina quietly greets the dragon aspect, trying to not wake up the children. – It’s a wonder they are able to sleep with the noise as it is.

 

The dragon aspect doesn’t interrupts her song at first, only turns towards her and nods, acknowledging her presence, but then replies “Rough day?” with a coy smile. If it wasn’t already obvious from her visit on top of the spire, like every single guest, and inhabitant of Dalaran in a two mile radius, she is aware of what has transpired.

 

“Yes.” Jaina replies in a resigning tone, slightly tilting her head, not really in a belligerent mood anymore, but still trying to figure out what to make of her presence. For a second she considers simply entering the chamber she can clearly hear Sylvanas from, but then, maybe instinctively, decides otherwise, and settles down next to the tall elf woman, graciously folding her legs beneath herself and resting her hands in her lap, just watching the child’s face going through little content expressions over Alexstrasza’s voice. After this evening – _day_ – Jaina looks and feels just tired, long curly strains of hair loosely framing her face, vague signs of dark circles gracing her eyes, amplified by the light blue glow of her eyes, remnant of her anger. Having her mother iterate to her, what a tremendous failure she is, didn’t leave even her untouched. How she is tarnishing her father’s legacy. – With all his flaws, his hatred for the orcs, he always loved her and supported her the way she was.

 

“ _Well, at least I won’t have to worry about my daughter carrying an illegitimate child to term. Don’t tell your mother I said that.”_ The old shellback had laughed, a roguish glint in his eyes.Then his reaction had taken her entirely by surprise. The mage smiles at the memory, one of her fondest, from their joint voyage to Dalaran back when she began her studies. – She somehow felt obligated to tell him back then. How little all of them had understood him. Maybe it was because he had a male heir. She doesn’t know. But the father she remembers is much different than the one her mother usually invokes during their fights. Sometimes she wonders if he might have even liked Sylvanas, for they are very similar in so many aspects. If only their mostly fake, stern grumpiness, designed to deter people from actually approaching them. She doesn’t really know how it happens, or when, but Jaina falls asleep over the thought. Her slumber is filled only with sweet memories of their dance and the warm feeling she associates with the elf woman, she so fiercely is in love with; Not her mother, the past wars, or the constricting feeling whenever her mother comes down on her. Again her mind completely at ease.

She suddenly snaps awake over the sound of the bedroom doors opening, followed by the four Windrunner women leaving. The matriarch striding ahead, closely followed by her youngest daughter, the older ones a few meters behind. There is a business like calm about the way they leave the room, that at least somehow makes her feel more easy about the whole situation. When the ranger general is about to pass the two other women, she sudden stops and turns towards them, an unreadable, but not necessarily disapproving expression on her face. She glares at the life binder for a long moment, then shakes her head but once, but then directly nods towards Jaina, if anything giving her a sympathetic look.

 

“What happened?” the human asks, deliberately keeping her voice quiet, as her silver haired friend hunkers down next to them and gently retrieves her child from the dragon, giving both of them a very sympathetic, almost apologetic expression, then gingerly makes her over to the couch containing the rest of her own little family, and carefully squeezes herself next to her husband, nestling against his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“Lets go outside. I’ll tell you all about it.” Sylvanas says calmly, and holds out her hands for Jaina to take, and pulls her to her feet. A moment later Alleria does the same for the redhead woman, only that while her younger sister and the mage are quietly leaving, the other two share a very intimate embrace, that immediately brings a questioning expression to Jaina’s face. But she doesn’t get to act on her curiosity, as the taller elf already leads her out of the room by her hand.

 

“What was that all about?” Jaina asks, once the reach the large balcony just across the hall. She supposes she knows precisely what it was about, but something tells her there is more to the Windrunner’s family gathering than then revelation of their shared romance.

 

“I think you should sit down.” Sylvanas says quite seriously, only prompting the human to roll her eyes though.

 

“I think I can handle what ever you are about to say.” She replies somewhat sharply, but as the moment progresses her expression and posture slowly ease into the usual secureness and comfort whenever they are together.

 

“My sister and the life binder...” Sylvanas pauses for a second, visibly trying to accustom to whatever fact she is going to inform her of herself. “They are married.”

 

“What… How… Wait your sister is...” the human gives her an overly questioning look, lets go of her hands for a second, creating some physical distance between them.

 

“And married to Alexstrasza. Yes.” the elf reiterates calmly.

 

A moment goes by in silence, as Jaina considers the information.

 

“So that’s why… Your mother didn’t seem happy.” She eventually replies, a worried expression settling on her face.

 

“No. It’s not that… It’s not because she is a woman.” Sylvanas quickly reassures her, grabbing onto her hands once more and pulling her closer, holds her gaze with an intense, reaffirming look.

 

“Mother is a very political person. When she saw us, all she could think of was what that would mean for us. You and me. But Vereesa, she loves us both, and being the way she is, immediately jumped to conclusions. Things got a little heated, so Alleria stepped in and revealed her best kept secret to defend me; Us. We were just talking it out back there.”

 

“And?”

 

“She is not happy about it. Alleria and Alexstrasza, I mean. She thinks it’s dangerous and doesn’t trust the dragon aspects because they never clearly state their allegiance. She will come around, _eventually_. I think in the end she is just hurt because they didn’t tell her.” the elf sighs a little to herself.

 

“And us?” Jaina quickly follows up, again the same anxious expression on her face.

 

“As I said. She wouldn’t want for us to be in this situation.” she pauses again. “But as far as she is concerned you are an official guest of the House of Windrunner, and therefor the royal council of Quel’Thalas for as long as necessary.”

 

“But that means...”

 

“Yes. If Lordaeron, _or_ your mother came for you, the Royal Guard and the Farstriders would be obligated to take up arms in your name. Not that you are in need of protection. I’ve seen you tear apart fortress walls.” She adds with a little, noticeably proud smile. “With that said… we _are_ expected to make an appearance in Windrunner Spire as soon as possible.” she pulls the shorter blonde even closer to herself, now letting go of her hands in favor of gently resting hers just above the human’s hips, prompting her to in turn warp her arms around the tall elf woman’s back, before pulling each other closer. Jaina has to get on her tip toes to actually be able to finally join their lips for a kiss, reaffirming their previous vow.


End file.
